Queen of Bees
by inudigifan201
Summary: Chloe is bestowed the bee Miraculous. She then decides to bee a better person, but at what cost? And it seems a certain Cat Noir has caught her attention. Will she bee forgiven for her past?
1. Every queen needs a crown

Taking a break from my Felix X Bridgette centric fic to focus on a headcannon for season 2. Since we now have Lila... does Chloe really need to bee the main antagonist? (bee pun intended) anyway... here is what I hope for Chloe. a redemption arc! also bee in Chinese is Mifeng... the Japanese word is Hachi... Mifeng sounded a tad cuter... just saying. enjoy!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 1. Every queen needs a crown

Chloe didn't think much of the old man. So she helped him out. Ladybug would have done the same. Come to think of it, Chloe had seen the old man before, but she couldn't put her finger on where. But, why dwell on it. He was nothing to her. Just an old man.

She set down her purse on the coffee table in her room of her father's hotel. A small black and red box caught her eye.

"EW, what is this?" She picked it up and started to examine it. She smiled. "Maybe daddy got me some new jewelry." She then became confused. "But why would he just leave it in my room?" She shrugged and opened the box. A flash of light blinded her for a few seconds as she dropped the box.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around when her sight came back. "What was that?"

She heard a small yawn and turned her gaze back in front of her. A little… thing resembling a bee floated right in front of her.

"Honey, you got any chocolate? I'm starving." The thing crossed her arms.

"What are you? Where did you come from?" Chloe looked around. "How did you get in my room?"

The thing rolled her eyes. "I'm a Kwami. My name is Miifen. I grant super powers."

Chloe smiled and gasped. "You mean like Ladybug?!"

Miifen nodded and crossed her arms. "Honey, don't get me started. Ladybug's Kwami is ah-noy-ing."

Chloe crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I bet Ladybug's Kwami is just as amazing as her."

"Whatever. Now about that chocolate?" Miifen changed the subject.

"I don't have any chocolate. How about sushi?" Chloe sighed and shrugged.

"EW!" Miifen recoiled. "Raw fish? No thanks honey!" she shook her head. "It's chocolate or no super powers."

"Fine." Chloe huffed as she grabbed her phone and speed dialed a number. She waited a few seconds for the other end to pick up. "Yes, I need some chocolate brought up to my room." the person on the other end asked her a question. "Now! I'm not getting any younger here!"

"Yes Miss Bourgeois!" The person on the other end hung up.

She then turned to the tiny Kwami. "So… I get to be a super hero?" she smiled wide.

Miifen rolled her eyes and pointed to the jewelry box on the floor. "You need to be wearing the Honey Comb."

Chloe picked up the box and shrugged. She then plucked the comb out of it and stuck it in her ponytail. She then walked over to her mirror and shrugged. "Not my style, but it will do." She turned back to Miifen. "Ladybug has something like this, doesn't she?"

Miifen rolled her eyes again. "Oh yes, the Ladybug earrings are soooo special." She spoke with much sarcasm. She then gave her a sly smile. "But let me tell you what. That Cat Noir Kwami." She dreamily sighed. "He's the bee's knees."

Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes as there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it. "About time." She grabbed the tray and slammed the door.

Miifen flew over to her as she uncovered the try to revel a candy bar. "Perfect! Love the silver platter." She took the candy and unwrapped it.

Chloe put the top back on the try and stuck it outside her room. She then looked back at Miifen. "So… what did Ladybug's Kwami ever do to you? And more importantly, what are my powers?"

Miifen gave her a blank look as she was about to take a bite. "Her name is Tikki and she's a man stealer."

Chloe shrugged. "Ugh, I hate those. So is Marinette. I don't know how, but she has this guy I like, Adrien, practically worshiping the dirt she walks on."

Miifen took a bite. "Sounds just like Tikki. Plagg should bee mine. But, no! He drools all over her." She chewed.

"She's so simple and plain. I'm far more fabulous than her." They spoke at the same time.

Miifen gave Chloe a smug smile. "Did we just bee-come best friends?"

Chloe smiled. "I guess we did. Oh, my name is Chloe, Chloe Bourgeois."

"I know." Miifen took another bite.

On the other side of town, a cat Kwami was about to eat his cheese. His ears twitched and he dropped his camembert. "Adrien! Hide me!" He flew into his boy's shirt.

Adrien became confused. "What's the matter? What's wrong? What has you so spooked that you didn't eat your nasty cheese?"

"The bee miraculous has been activated." Plagg poked his head out. "Save me." He pleaded.

"What did you do to the bee Kwami?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm a pretty nice guy." Plagg smiled.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Then what's wrong?"

"She's in love with me!" Plagg cried.

Adrien shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"Let me rephrase. She's a creepy stalker whom is obsessed with me, won't leave me alone and attaches herself to my hip every time she sees me. And the worst part is…" Plagg covered his mouth.

This peeked the blonde boy's interest. "What's the worst part?"

Plagg laughed nervously. "Forget I said anything kid." He zipped back under his shirt.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Plagg. Tell me or I'm switching you to cheddar for a month."

"No camembert?" Plagg poked his head back out.

"None."

"For a whole month?!"

"Yep."

Plagg scowled. "That's torture."

"Then tell me what 'the worst part' is and I won't take away your stinky cheese." Adrien rolled his eyes.

Plagg sighed. "Fine." He floated out of the boy's shirt and sat on the desk. "Believe it or not… I actually have feelings for someone else."

Adrien couldn't believe his ears as he smiled wide. "Well this is news to me." He put the book he was reading for school down. "Tell me all about em'. Do they like you back? How did you meet?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. He sighed. "Her name is Tikki. She…" He paused for a moment to look at the stupid look Adrien was giving him. He sighed again. _'I'm never going to hear the end of this.'_ "She's Ladybug's Kwami." He closed his eyes and braced himself for Adrien's reaction.

"Well, does she like you back?" Adrien waved him on.

"Huh?" Plagg opened one eye. "You're not gonna gush over Ladybug? Kid are you feeling ok?" He flew up and felt the boy's head.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, but this isn't about me. It's about you and Tikki. Hum… Plagg and Tikki, Tikki and Plagg. Even your names sound really cute together."

Plagg smiled. "Think so?"

Adrien nodded. "I ship it. Tell me more about her. It's your turn to talk my ears off about a girl you like."

Plagg chuckled. "Very true. Hum… we've known each other pretty much our entire lives. Huh, I remember every kitten I've ever had but I can't remember how I met her." He shrugged. "Oh well."

Adrien cocked an eyebrow. "Kitten?"

Plagg froze. "Uh ya… I call every Cat Noir I've ever had my kittens."

Adrien smiled. "So… does that include me?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "No, I call you Rufus… what do you think kid?"

Adrien smiled, shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You do care. I knew it."

Plagg groaned. "And I'm never gonna live this down."

Adrien shrugged. "Plagg. You're immortal."

Plagg thought about it for a moment. He shrugged. "Very true." He sighed. "Anyway… Tikki…" His ears drooped. "Does not share my feelings."

Adrien frowned. He knew the pain of unrequited love all too well.

Plagg sighed again. "The good news is that she sees all the other Kwami as brothers and sisters or her kids. So I don't have to worry about her falling for the other 3." He gave a small smile.

Adrien cocked an eyebrow. "Other 3? There are 3 more male Kwami?"

Plagg nodded. "Aside from me; there is Wayzz, he's a turtle. Nooroo, he's Hawkmoth's Kwami. And Penny the peacock." He explained. "And the girls are Tikki, Miifen the bee, ugh! And Roxxy the fox." He shrugged.

Adrien counted all the names he was given. "That's seven total." He seemed shocked.

Plagg gave him a devious smile and nodded. "But Tikki and I are the most powerful." He bragged. "She and I are also the oldest." He shrugged. "Our miraculous stones were created at the same time."

Adrien chuckled. "So, you too are literally made for each other?"

"Ya." Plagg sighed dreamily. He then frowned and sighed in a more depressed tone. "But, she doesn't see it that way. She's all business. She just wants to help as many people as she can, nothing wrong with that… but…" His ears drooped.

Adrien matched his expression. He stood up and walked over to the coffee table where Plagg had been watching TV and picked up the uneaten cheese. He walked back over and handed the tiny cat his favorite treat.

"Thanks kid, but I'm not hungry." Plagg walked over to the edge of the desk and curled up into a little ball. "Maybe later."

Adrien sat the cheese next to the little fur ball and sat back down. "Plagg?" He asked softly. The tiny cat's ears perked up at the sound of his name to show he was paying attention. "Exactly how much do you like her anyway?" Adrien breathed his burning question.

"I love her… I love her more than all the cheese in the world." Plagg sighed and let his ears droop back down. "Always have… always will. No matter what."

The morning sun shined as all the students reached the school. Chloe was in good spirits and actually smiled for a change.

"But I don't like your face." She heard someone yell behind her. She turned around and saw the new girl Lila talking, yelling really, at Rose who had been reduced to tears.

A fire ignited inside her as she stormed over to the red head. "I don't know the full story, but that was uncalled for." She yelled.

The courtyard grew silent as all eyes fell on them.

"Rose is one of the sweetest people you could ever meet!" Chloe crossed her arms. "And she's beautiful!"

Lila huffed and rammed her shoulder into hers as she stormed past.

Rose smiled wide, jumped and gave Chloe a hug. "Thank you Chloe!"

"Huh?" Chloe became confused. "Ah, you're welcome… I guess." She shimmied out of her arms. "I… need to go powder my nose." She sprinted to the bathroom.

"What's gotten into Chloe?" Marinette put her hands on her hips as she looked over at Alya after they both saw what happened. Neither could believe their eyes.

Chloe slammed the door behind her. "What just happened? Did I just stand up for someone?"

Miifen flew out of her purse. "Yes honey, you did. Do you do that normally?"

"No…" Chloe pouted. "Normally I'm the one putting people down. I don't know. After Lila came out publicly saying she hates Ladybug… well I didn't like her anyway but that was just the final straw. Wait…" She pondered for a moment. "Lila made Rose cry… I've made Rose cry. I'm just like Lila!" she gasped. She then slammed her foot down. "I refuse to be just like her. I'm going to start being nicer. And I'm going to be sincere about it. Now, who do I apologize to first?"

Miifen rolled her eyes. "Who's the person you've hurt the most honey?"

Chloe thought for a moment. "Marinette." She pouted. "I'm always belittling her and picking on her… and getting after her because she's clumsy."

Miifen raised an invisible eyebrow. "But isn't she a man stealer?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, but she hasn't really tried. Plus, Adrien is his own person. He can make his own decisions… even if they don't include me." She rubbed her arm. "Besides, I'm a super hero now. And super heroes are nice, and just, and good." She put her hands on her hips.

Miifen shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat honey, as long as there's chocolate in it for me."

Chloe held up a candy bar and smiled. "Of course."


	2. A Queen needs a King

bee in Chinese is Mifeng... the Japanese word is Hachi... enjoy!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 2. A Queen needs a king

Chloe was running for her life looking for a place to transform as the newest akuma victim was shooting some kind of laser at her.

She then felt her whole body be lifted off the ground and be carried around. She looked up at the person who grabbed her and before she could scold him; she paused and looked him over.

Cat Noir was holding her bridal style and jumping over anything and everything that came into his path. He had determination in his eyes.

She blinked at him. Sure, he had saved her before, but something was different about this time. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she kinda liked it.

He set her down safely on a roof away from the akuma. He was about to leap back into the fray before she stopped him.

"Thank you!" She almost yelled.

He looked back at her with a nervous smile, not sure of what to make of the situation. "Ah… you're welcome?" He shrugged.

She blushed. "I'm sorry… for everything I've ever done to you and everyone else."

His nervous smile turned into a soft one. He shrugged again. "I appreciate it, but I gotta go, My Lady needs my help." He pointed to the battle below.

"Oh, right… sorry." She waved.

He gave her a salute and leaped into battle.

She watched him for a moment. _'Has he always been so… hot?'_ She wondered. _'Adrien obviously doesn't care for me the same way I care for him… maybe… no. Cat Noir likes Ladybug. But she rejects him all the time…'_ She shook her head. "Ladybug and Cat Noir need my help. Now is not the time to be thinking about boys." She smiled. "Miifen, stingers up!"

A yellow light surrounded her. Her ponytail morphed into a bun with a black ribbon tided to look like antenna and her sunglasses disappeared, a yellow mask appeared over her eyes, her shoulders and chest were covered with a bit fuzz, black strips outlined her figure overtop a yellow backdrop, her arms and legs were covered with black, and yellow heels with black strips appeared on her feet. A yellow bow with black stripes going down the steel formed on her back with the cord on her front so she wouldn't lose her weapon.

She took a deep breath and grabbed her bow. _'I need to make a good impression. I can't look like an idiot in front of Ladybug… or Cat Noir.'_ She shook her head as she pulled the string back and aimed as an arrow formed. She squared up her target, breathed in, and let go.

The arrow hit the akuma victim square on the head and squealed in pain.

"Yes!" Chloe semi-celebrated as she let herself breath again. She then jumped down to join the stunned super heroes.

"What just happened?" Ladybug glanced over at Cat Noir as the akuma scratched its head at the spot the arrow hit.

Cat Noir shrugged. "Wasn't me My Lady."

Chloe ran over to the duo. "Hi Ladybug! Hi Cat Noir!" She made herself known.

The pair glanced at her in confusion and then back at each other.

Ladybug shrugged and smiled at her. "Um… hi?"

 _'Ladybug smiled at me! She probably doesn't recognize me. Well I do look totally different.'_ Chloe smiled wide. "I'm here to help. I'm…" She thought for a moment. "Queen Bee." She smiled.

Cat Noir shrugged and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. You obviously know who we are so I guess My Lady and I don't need to introduce ourselves."

Chloe blushed as he let go. "Ah ya…"

Ladybug then shook her hand. "My Kwami said she sensed a new Miraculous being activated yesterday."

Cat Noir lit up with a smile. "Mine did too." He gave Ladybug a sly grin. "He also told me that your Kwami and he were created at the same time. They were made for each other, maybe that's a sign."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "In your dreams. My Kwami told me your Kwami is lazy and annoying."

"Really? My Kwami spoke highly of his Kwami." Chloe shrugged.

Ladybug shrugged too. "Different opinions for different Kwami." She then looked back at the akuma. "Well… he's stopped… now where is the akuma?"

The victim rubbed its head some more.

"Found it!" Cat Noir smiled and jumped at the creature. "Cataclysm!" He called out as a black energy surrounded his hand. He grabbed a belt buckle with his other hand and destroyed the belt it was on. He then tossed the buckle at Ladybug.

"Not my style, but I'll take it anyway." She joked as she dropped it. "Oops." It broke and the purple butterfly flew out. "No more evil doing for you little akuma." Ladybug caught the butterfly in her yo-yo. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She waved at the newly purified white butterfly. She then threw a lasso that was red and covered in black spots up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A red energy surrounded everything and repaired all the damage from the battle. The victim became human again and everything was back to normal.

Chloe stood in amazement. She helped Ladybug! She helped her hero! She didn't cause an akuma. She helped stop it. She liked it. She wanted to help more.

Ladybug helped the back-to-human victim off the ground and gave the man a pep talk. She then waved him on.

"I finally got it." Cat Noir put his arm on Ladybug's shoulder. "Bull Frog… he's a rancher."

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"So who do we help next?" Chloe smiled wide.

As if on cue, Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous began beeping at them.

Ladybug gave her a sweet smile. "First things first. Cat Noir and I need to split before we de-transform and reveal ourselves… and feed our very hungry Kwami." She shook her hand again. "Welcome to the team by the way."

Chloe, still smiling, shrugged. "Thanks. I can't wait to help save Paris again."

Ladybug clapped. "That's the spirit!" She then grabbed her yo-yo. "See ya." She was off.

"It was nice meeting you." Cat Noir waved at her before he used his staff and disappeared into the mid-morning.

"Bye." She sighed happily as she waved back at him. Reality soon hit her. "I need to get back to school." She gasped.

Unfortunately for the entire school, the akuma attack happened during lunch. The whole school was on lockdown. None of the students got to actually eat. Chloe snuck in, now back to herself, and grabbed her lunch from her locker.

"Chloe! There you are! You disappeared. Where did you go?" Sabrina, her best friend, came running to her.

Chloe shrugged. "Daddy called me. He didn't want me at school while a dangerous akuma was loose." She lied.

Sabrina smiled. "I'm just glad you're ok."

Chloe smiled wide. "Of course I'm ok. I'm fabulous."

The rest of the day went on without a hitch.

As everyone left, Chloe watched Marinette wave Alya and Nino goodbye as she started on her way to her house.

"Marinette, wait up!" Chloe called out and ran to her.

Marinette became confused as she stood on the side walk. She raised an eyebrow as the blonde caught up to her. Alya and Nino started to walk over to her, but she waved them on and gave them an encouraging smile to let them know she would be fine.

"Can I help you Chloe?" She asked in an almost condescending tone.

Chloe took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Marinette was understandably shocked. "Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry. For everything." Chloe gave her a sincere smile. "I want to apologize for everything mean I've said and done to you… to everyone. I hurt you the most… so… I'm apologizing to you first. I wanna be a better person."

Marinette smiled softly. She knew Chloe wasn't all bad. She had seen it herself before. A glimpse of kindness. It was there. Now she saw another glimpse; this time, it was a lot bigger, but just as sincere. She could tell that she wanted to change. "I'm proud of you. It's not going to be easy and not everyone is going to be as forgiving as me…" She patted her on the shoulder. "But, just know, I'm here for you."

Chloe blinked at her. "You're actually forgiving me? After everything I've done to you?" She seemed confused.

Marinette nodded. "Yep."

Chloe smiled and tried to hold back a tear. "Thank you." She breathed. She wiped away the tear that decided to fall down her face. "I honestly thought you weren't going to forgive me."

Marinette shrugged. "I'm always being told I need to give people another chance. Be the bigger person." She scratched the back of her head. "And I know you're the one who needs the most forgiving. Especially from me. We're both doing something we're not comfortable with, but honestly, I think it's for the best that we're making amends now and not holding grudges later on."

Chloe nodded. "Ya… good idea."

Marinette held out her hand. "It's going to take a lot of work on both our parts, but, I think we could be friends."

"Friends?" Chloe blinked. She then smiled. "Ya, I'd like that."


	3. A Queen's court

bee in Chinese is Mifeng... the Japanese word is Hachi... and French is abeille... I used the Chinese word for Miifen (because it is cute sounding... I love Google translate). enjoy!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 3. A Queen's court

"Miifen?" Chloe asked as she stared up at the ceiling of her bed.

Night had fallen over Paris, but she couldn't sleep.

"Hum?" The little bee Kwami rolled over and gave her an eyebrow.

"Why do you think Marinette accepted my apology? I've been nothing but a bully to her." Chloe voiced her burning question.

Miifen yawned and curled back up into a ball holding her stinger so she wouldn't poke herself. "Maybe she sees some good in you… or something." She yawned again. "Or maybe she feels sorry for you." She fell back asleep.

"Hum." Chloe shrugged. _'If she feels sorry for me… then why did she seem so genuine?'_ She sighed.

On the other side of town, Marinette stretched as she looked up at the time on her computer.

"Oh, it's getting late." She stood up, cut her monitor off and climbed up the later to her bed. "Goodnight Tikki." She smiled as she pulled her covers over her head.

"Goodnight Marinette." The red Kwami smiled and turned off the lights. She then flew up and landed on the pillow next to Marinette's head.

Marinette's eyes flashed open and a frown found its way onto her face. "Tikki?"

"Hum?" the Kwami opened one eye.

"Queen Bee… she's Chloe… isn't she?" She sighed.

Tikki yawned and smiled. "Yep. I'm surprised you figured her out so quickly."

Marinette giggled a little. "Well, figuring out Cat Noir isn't very high on my priorities list." She yawned. "I bet if I actually put some effort into it I'll have him figured out in no time." She closed her eyes and rolled over. "But, who he is, is not important. Cat Noir is Cat Noir and he has my back. He's my friend and partner." She smiled. "And that's all I need to know." She fell fast asleep.

In the Agreste mansion, Adrien gave Plagg a piece of cheese, rubbed the tiny black Kwami's head, and walked over to his bed as he yawned. "Goodnight Plagg." He pulled the covers over his head.

"Goodnight kid." Plagg chewed. He swallowed and flew over to the bed. He plopped down on the pillow next to the blonde boy's head and curled up in a ball. His eyes flashed open and he got up on all fours. He circled the spot, stopped, and kneaded the pillow before he laid back down. He did this two more times. The fourth time he got up and crawled up Adrien's face and laid on his forehead.

"Must you sleep on my face?" Adrien asked annoyed.

"The pillow is cold." Plagg rolled his closed eyes.

Adrien rolled his now open eyes. He sighed. "Plagg?"

"Yo." Plagg answered, not stirring.

"I figured out Queen Bee is Chloe…" Adrien began. "But it really bugs me that I still can't figure out Ladybug. Is there something I'm missing? You sensed Miifen's awakening… can you…"

"Sense Tikki's presents?" Plagg finished his sentence. "Ya, I could tell you the location of all six other Kwami right now… if I was allowed. Tikki and I can both do that. The other five can't."

Adrien smiled. "Because you two are the most powerful."

"Yep." Plagg confirmed.

The boy's smile faded. "Nooroo can't sense you and Tikki, right?"

"Nope." Plagg yawned. "Good thing too… poor thing always ends up in the wrong hands."

"So he's not the evil one?" Adrien seemed confused.

"The holder of the miraculous decides how to use it. I've had a few kittens myself that weren't exactly nice guys. They were their Ladybugs enemies." Plagg yawned again. "You wanted to help people, therefor you're a hero. Ladybug's armor."

Adrien frowned. "I couldn't imagine myself being my Ladybug's enemy… unless under a spell or something like before, but never of my own free will."

"Don't worry about it kid. I know you would never hurt your ladybug on purpose." Plagg tapped his forehead with his little paw. "Now go to sleep, don't you have a test tomorrow?"

Adrien closed his eyes. "Alright, we can talk more in the morning. Goodnight Plagg."

"Night kid." Plagg smiled as soon as he felt the boy fall asleep.

Chloe walked tall as she entered the school. Today was gonna be a good day. She wasn't gonna be the cause of an akuma attack. She could feel it.

"Good morning Chloe." Marinette waved at her with a smile causing Alya and Nino to become confused.

"Morning." She waved back and smiled.

"What the heck girl." She heard Alya. "Are you trying to start trouble?"

"No. just saying good morning." She then heard Marinette. "She wants to change. We should support her."

"Dude, she's a bully." Nino chimed in. "Once a bully, always a bully."

A tear threated to run down Chloe's face. They were right. **_Once a bully, always a bully._**

Marinette sighed. "People can change. There is good in Chloe Bourgeois. I've seen it myself."

The tear dried up. _'Marinette defended me?'_

Alya sighed. "You always see the best in people. That's why you're ma girl."

 _'Marinette meant it when she said she wanted to be my friend?'_ Chloe smiled.

"Morning guys!" Adrien smiled and waved at his friends. _'Plagg said he senses Tikki all the time at school… that narrows my search down… a little.'_ "Ready for the history test?" _'Until I figure her out I should act normal.'_

Alya smiled wide. "I fell asleep studying and dreamt I was a part of the French revolution." She giggled and crossed her arms. "Marie Antoinette shared her cake with me."

Nino nodded. "Dude, I wrote a song to help me remember the dates."

Marinette blushed. "I just studied till I went to bed… nothing special."

Adrien shrugged. "Same."

"Watch you get the best grade dude." Nino finger gunned both hands to Adrien.

Adrien blushed and scratched the back of his head. He chuckled a little. "Eh, probably."

Chloe smiled and turned around. "I'm ready for the test."

Marinette smiled back at her. "That's great Chloe. I hope you do well."

 _'Since when do Chloe and Marinette get along?'_ Adrien became confused. _'I guess I shouldn't complain. It's nice that they're getting along.'_ He smiled and shrugged. _'Marinette can always see the good in people and Chloe must be trying to be nicer now that she's Queen Bee.'_ His eyes widened. _'Wait! Marinette and Ladybug look a lot alike now that I think about it. They even sound the same. Ladybug just has more confidence than Marinette. Both are stubborn, see the best in people, selfless, amazing… my god! Marinette is Ladybug! She's been sitting behind me this entire time!'_ He blushed. He then sighed in defeat. _'Man, I'm an idiot.'_ A small smile crept onto his face. _'And Marinette probably doesn't like me… good going Agreste. You had to fall for the one girl in all of Paris who isn't head over heels for you in civilian form… at least we get along pretty well. Maybe I could win her over as Adrien. Maybe…'_

"Oh Adrien." Chloe smiled snapping him out of his thoughts. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Hum?" he looked up at her. "Ah… I guess… sure." He shrugged.

She began to walk away and he fallowed as he waved to his friends with a worried look on his face.

They soon reached the corner of the court yard where no one was.

"So I need advice." She crossed her arms.

He smiled. "Oh, sure! What can I help you with?"

She frowned. "So… I'm over you…"

 _'Thank you.'_ He smiled and nodded. "Ok."

"But now I have a crush on Cat Noir." She sighed dreamily. "I don't know what about him yesterday when he saved me, but, MAN, was he sexy!" She smiled wide.

 _'Crap!'_ He continued to smile. "So what's the problem?"

She pouted. "I'm not sure if he is actually into Ladybug or if he's just a flirt. Although she doesn't seem to want anything more than just friendship. So… I guess my question is; how do I get his attention?"

"Hum." He put his hand to his chin. _'This is bad! If Chloe flirts with me as Cat Noir Marinette might think Chloe and I would… no, no, no, no… just no! What do I do? Why am I such a nice guy? Great, I've now got Plagg's problem. Chloe is probably the only girl in Paris to this Cat Noir is sexy. This is just great! Perfect! As if my love life couldn't get any more complicated.'_ He took a deep breath. "I don't know what to tell you. Every guy is different. I could say one thing and it could be something that he doesn't care for. But, just being yourself is never bad advice." He gave her a nervous smile. "If he doesn't like you for who you are then it's not meant to be." _'I don't… not that way anyway.'_

She smiled wide. "You're right. His loss if he doesn't like me back… although, if Ladybug does develop feelings for him… then I don't mind being ignored."

He gave her a small warm smile. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you. There's someone for everyone."

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind if I get rejected."

 _'You will.'_ He sighed, smiled and nodded. "Cool"


	4. A Queen's Duty

bee in Chinese is Mifeng... the Japanese word is Hachi... and French is abeille... I used the Chinese word for Miifen (because it is cute sounding... I love Google translate). enjoy!

sorry for the long wait... my life got crazy... crazier than normal anyway.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 4. A Queen's Duty

Chloe lined up her shot as Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting the akuma below. She figured out her place in the group: sniper. Her job was to stun the akuma with her "stingers" so that it would stop long enough for the others to do their job. Although, this was just for the more violent akuma. She could also use her bow for hand to hand combat, but today was one of those days where she was needed on a rooftop and not below.

She had a clear shot. She held her breath and let go. The arrow made of pure energy hit right where she was aiming. The giant beast's armpit. It squealed in pain as it held its arm down.

Ladybug soon found the object that held the butterfly and broke it.

The butterfly was purified and everything was back to normal.

Chloe hadn't used her special power, that and she didn't know what it was and Miifen wasn't much help in explaining her powers, so she jumped down and made sure the victim was alright.

Cat Noir hadn't used his power either. He decided to talk to the press since Ladybug used her Lucky Charm and was two spots away from transforming back.

When the press left and the victim was taken to the hospital, Chloe slunk over to Cat Noir before he could pole vault away.

"Great job today." She smiled startling him to drop his staff.

He picked up his staff and gave her an awkward smile. "Uh, thanks. You too." He waved and started to walk away.

"So who are you under the mask?" She asked, fallowing him.

"A guy." He shrugged. "Just a guy."

She giggled. "Your name silly. What's your name?"

He chuckled. "I thought you knew by now, it's Cat Noir."

"Your civilian name silly." She pushed him into a wall by coming closer to him and him backing away until there was nowhere else to go.

He gulped. He had never been more afraid of Chloe Bourgeois in his entire life. He wanted to run, but he couldn't get away. Perhaps he could use his staff as leverage… no, he was too nice a guy to do that. Curse his niceness! He gave her an awkward smiled. "Ladybug doesn't want us to reveal ourselves… and I respect that. It's best that nobody knows who we are. Not even each other." He gulped. _'Ladybug help me!'_

As if on cue, or divine intervention, his staff started to ring. He tapped the paw print and noticed it was Ladybug. _'She's looking out for me.'_ "Hey LB! What's up?" He answered.

"Stop flirting with Queen Bee and get your leather tail to the Eiffel Tower. We've got two akumas in one day." He could hear the annoyance in her voice. Jealousy?

"I, but, she!" He tried to defend himself.

"It's on the Ladyblog!" She hung up.

He looked up and soon found Alya filming the whole time. He blushed out of embarrassment and ran now that he was free. He pole-vaulted to the roofs and jumped from roof to roof putting as much space between him and Queen Bee as he possibly could. He felt a pit in his stomach. A guilty pit. He didn't do anything, but he felt like he had. He felt like he had cheated on his lady or something. But he would never. Just the thought made him sick. Chloe being Queen Bee didn't help the whole situation either. He knew how she acted around him as Adrien, but to him as Cat Noir she seemed a bit more… seductive? Thoughtful of her actions? Aware? He couldn't pin a word to it. All he knew was that he didn't like either way she tried to make advances on him.

Luckily, it seemed she didn't know who he was under the mask. So, maybe she'd leave him alone as Adrien… and he could focus on seeing if Marinette really was Ladybug. He smiled at the thought. The girl of his dreams was literally right behind him this whole time. He wanted Ladybug to be Marinette. He couldn't think of anyone better to hold the title. He was 99% sure Marinette and Ladybug were one and the same, but he needed that remaining 1%. Confirmation as it were.

Chloe sighed as she started flying with a set of wings that were normally tucked in on her back. She kinda liked flying. It helped her clear her mind and gave her a different outlook on the city. Everyone looked like ants. It made her realize her place in the world. She felt small… just like a real bee. But, she knew she wanted to be a better person. Make her tiny existence something people would celebrate. When she died, she wanted people to come to her funeral and say good things about her. She wasn't entirely sure if Sabrina would even show up if she died right then and there… no, she had to be a better person. She had to make a change.

She had seen a Christmas Carol more times than she could remember, but now the story struck a cord with her. As if the ghosts visited her themselves and showed her own past, present and future. She wasn't pleased with any of it. It was her Christmas morning, she still had time to change.

Lila might as well have been one of the ghosts. She was probably the ghost of Christmas past showing her the error of her ways. How she effected everyone. Lila disgusted her the most. And she even made fun of Marinette and hates Ladybug! Like who does that?

Chloe gulped. She did. She made fun of Marinette. But she always looked up to Ladybug.

But still, Marinette is one of the nicest people she knew. The only reason Marinette sassed her was to defend herself and to not show that she got to her. Marinette was one of the very few people Chloe didn't get akumatized.

Deep down, she admired Marinette too. She admired her kindness, quick wit, and how many friends she made over the past year alone. While Chloe only had the one. But, Marinette was serious about being her friend… so Chloe had doubled her friends. She was now up to two and an old friend in Adrien.

She knew of Marinette's crush on Adrien and if anyone deserved him the most it was Marinette. Now if he liked her back was a mystery.

Perhaps she could set them up on a date or something to show her thanks to Marinette for being her friend.

It wasn't long before she made it to the Eiffel Tower and regrouped with a very annoyed Ladybug.

"I'm here!" Chloe smiled and waved.

Ladybug sighed and waved back.

The akuma came out from nowhere and was about to knocked Ladybug out with a club.

Cat Noir kicked him to the side before any harm could come to the super heroine.


	5. A queen's royal subjects

bee in Chinese is Mifeng... the Japanese word is Hachi... and French is abeille... I used the Chinese word for Miifen (because it is cute sounding... I love Google translate). enjoy!

sorry for the long wait... my life got crazy... crazier than normal anyway. i lost some people and my computer died on me so i'm using a borrowed computer until i get a new one. i haven't forgotten about this one, as ya'll can see by this update... anyway, hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. angain, sorry for the long wait.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 5. A queen's royal subjects

Marinette slammed her locker.

Alya raised an eyebrow. "Girl are you ok?"

Marinette glanced back at her best friend. "I'm fine. It not like I'm jealous or anything. Why would I be jealous? It's not like I like that idiot or anything. No, I like Adrien. Why would I be jealous over…" She covered her mouth when she realized what she was saying.

Alya's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! Mari! Who is this guy! You have to tell me!" She smiled wide.

Marinette took a deep breath. "Just a guy that comes to the bakery, like, every day. He's a shameless flirt. I don't even know his name. But, recently this girl comes in right after him and starts flirting with him. I guess I'm just so used to him flirting with me it's a bit weird to see someone else flirt with him."

Alya smiled and crossed her arms. "Sounds like you are jealous over this guy."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I'm not."

"Whatever you say girl." Alya winked.

Adrien hid behind the corner and overheard the entire conversation. He blushed. _'Marinette likes me? I wonder why she hasn't said anything.'_ He made sure the coast was clear. _'Although I think she knows this guy better then what she's letting on.'_

"How long are you gonna stalk Marinette?" Plagg floated beside the blonde's head.

"Plagg! Hide!" He whisper-yelled.

Plagg shrugged and flew into the boy's shirt.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'm not stalking… I'm observing. We've been over this."

"Bro, who are you talking to?" Nino walked up behind him.

Adrien scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket. "I was talking to Nathalie."

Nino raised an eyebrow. "Right."

"Alright Nathalie, bye." His phone started ringing. He looked at the screen and answered. "Hello Nathalie."

She spoke for a few moments.

"Ok thanks. I'll remember. I have to go to class now. Bye Nathalie." He scratched the back of his head. He then ended the call and sighed.

"Talking to Nathalie huh?" Nino smiled smugly.

"Now I was." Adrien put his phone back in his pocket.

Nino chuckled. "It's cool dude. You could have just said you were thinking out loud. People do that all the time. So, what's up?"

Adrien shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Adrien!" Chloe waved.

Nino made a sour face.

"Hey she's trying to change. We should help her." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk." She grabbed Adrien's arm and pulled him away. "See you in class Nino." She waved at the darker skinned boy.

Nino shook his head. "I'll believe she's changing when I see it." He followed them just in case.

"What's up Chloe?" Adrien leaned on a wall, crossed his arms and legs.

Nino hid just in case she jumped him or something.

She smiled. "I need you to do me a favor." She handed him a slip of paper. "Go to this address at lunch."

Adrien raised an eyebrow and looked at the address. "Oh kay."

She smiled even wider. "Thanks Adri-kins. Oops, I mean Adrien. Old habits die hard." She waved at him and ran off.

Nino came out of hiding. "What was all that about?"

Adrien shrugged. "Beats me." He showed him the paper. "So what's at this address?"

Nino read the address. "Oh, that's a really fancy restaurant. Wait, I thought Chloe was over you."

Adrien shrugged again. "I thought she was too."

Nino crossed his arms. "See, I told you. People don't just change overnight."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'm still gonna give her the benefit of the doubt. I mean she didn't try to kiss me like she used too." _'Although, she was all over Cat Noir yesterday. But my other half is who she's now obsessed with. Speaking of other halves, I hope My Lady doesn't stay mad at me long. I really hate being on her bad side.'_

"Marinette! Over here!" Chloe called out as Marinette walked into the restaurant.

Marinette gulped and walked over to the waving blonde and her red headed best friend. She felt the eyes of the other patrons and the staff glaring at her. She felt so out of place.

"Hey Chloe." She smiled. "Hi Sabrina." She waved.

Chloe smiled wide. "Come with us." She grabbed Marinette by the arm and dragged her to a booth.

Marinette blushed when she saw who was sitting in the booth she was being dragged to just reading a menu like it was no big deal.

"This is your table." Chloe practically shoved Marinette down into the seat. "Sabrina and I will be a few tables down. Enjoy your lunch!" The two quickly left Marinette alone with…

"A-A-A-Adrien!" Marinette blushed even more. "I didn't know you'd be here."

He gave her a sweet smile and a small wave. He then shrugged. "Chloe asked me to come here and I wasn't allowed to ask any questions. You know if she just told me I'd be having lunch with you I would have been far less hesitant."

She nodded. "Oh, ok." She picked up the menu. It was all rich people food, some of which she had never heard of. At least the desert menu wasn't as foreign to her. "So what are you getting?"

Chloe sighed as she spied on them. "They should be talking more."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Since when are we being nice to Marinette?"

Chloe looked back at her best friend. "We've buried the hatchet."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You've been acting a bit weird since you got that comb."

"Me? Weird? Sabrina! What I'm the world are you talking about?" Chloe crossed her arms.

"I'm just saying…" Sabrina was cut off by a loud crash.

Both girls looked over their shoulders and found Marinette covered in fondue. Luckily for her the cheese wasn't too hot, so it didn't burn her. A blush, however, burned at her cheeks as she began to run away.

"Marinette wait!" Adrien began to run after her with some napkins. "I'm sure it was just an accident!"

Chloe stood up as well with some more napkins in hand. "Get back here you two! You're supposed to be on a date!" She called out as she exited the restaurant and right into a person who was walking by knocking them both off their feet.

"Can you watch where you're going please." His voice sounded familiar.

Chloe looked up and her crystal blue eyes met turquoise ones.

He grumbled as he picked up his sketchbook and stood up. "Of all the people in Paris I could run into, it had to be you."

She was confused. He sounded like Nathaniel, his vibrant red hair was the same as Nathaniel's, he even wore the same outfit. But, both of his eyes, as well as the rest of his face, was showing. And he was hot!

"Um… Chloe?" he deadpanned. "Are you gonna sit there all day? Or are you gonna let me help you up?"

She didn't even notice he had his hand stretched out for her to take. She glanced at it a couple of times, glancing back at his eyes in between and finding herself blushing… but, not from embarrassment.

"Come on, my arm's getting tired." He rolled his eyes. "are you gonna except my help or not?"

She took his hand and he lifted her off the ground with ease. She had to say something, anything!

But, his eyes had her under some kind of spell.

He shrugged. "Have a nice day I guess." He began to walk away.

"You have pretty eyes." She blurted, but quickly covered her mouth as he looked back at her with a confused look on his face.

"Um… thanks?" He scratched the back of his head as his bangs fell back in front of his face.

She walked up to him with a blush covered face and tucked his bangs behind his ear once more, causing him to blush. "You should show them off more." She blushed even more.

"Ah… ok?" He blushed even more and then turned back around and sped walked away.

She sighed and scanned the area for Marinette and Adrien. They were nowhere to be found. But, Sabrina leaned in the arch way entrance to the restaurant.

"This is what I was talking about. Since when do you set Marinette and Adrien up on a blind date and flirt with Nathaniel?" Sabrina shook her head. "It's like I don't even know you anymore." She kicked off the arch and began to walk away.

"Sabrina wait!" Chloe called out.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." Sabrina continued on her way.

A tear ran down Chloe's face as Miifen poked her head out of her purse. She held up a half-eaten candy bar.

"Chocolate helps ease the pain." The tiny Kwami explained.

"I'm not hungry." Chloe sniffled.

Miifen shrugged and took a bite. "More for me then."


End file.
